Enchanted Dreams
by LaSpirit
Summary: This is about Sirius's and Prue's daughter. What would happen if she met the ghost of Severus Snape? Well read to find out. Meat some interesting new characters as well. I hope that this is okay, I am horrible at summeries.


**Enchanted Dreams**

**A.N: I hope that you all enjoy this story. This story is complete, seeing as how I decided to write it out first, and then type it up. I proof red it many times but there are probably some mistakes. I hope that you all enjoy it. Now here is a brief description on our main character, and a summery. ENJOY!**

This story is a crossover of Charmed and Harry Potter, now before you turn away from it let me mention that it is very original, and the Sequel is being written as you read. When all of the Charmed ones are killed, and only a daughter remains she goes to Hogwarts to get away from her world, although she is not running from her destiny, just the memories. She is Prue Halliwell's and Sirius's Black daughter. This story takes place some years after the war with Voldemort is over, and in later chapters you will see how it was won. Her name is Phaedra Prudence Black and she is called to Hogwarts to help deal with the angry ghost of Severus Snape who is terrorizing everyone at the school. Phaedra is an only child and she is nineteen. She is about five feet eight inches, odd midnight blue eyes. Her eyes are sky blue when she is excited or happy, but they are black when she is angry. She has strange hair. Her hair also changes colors with her mood. RedAngry, BlondeHappy or excited, Blacktired or depressed, brownneutral. Her hair reaches down to her knees and she normally has it braided or in a loose bun, with curly strands of hair around her face. She has a perfect tan complexion with rosy lips and cheeks, her lips are so red that she only has to apply lip gloss. Phaedra wears a lot of tang tops with long, black lace skirts and black stilettos. Phaedra is a very strong empathy, she can change the weather with her moods, and she will eventually be able to control the elements, she will later obtain control of this power at Hogwarts.

When Phaedra turned eighteen she received many gifts from her relatives, they included the following:

Melinda Warren gave her the locket for safe keeping, warning her to never open it or else Mathew Tate will be free. Piper gave her Patty's wedding ring, Paige made her a black leather bound journal. This journal records her thoughts for the day, no matter what they are. She got a huge king size blanket from Prue, which reflected the night sky on one side, and showed her whatever she wished to see on the other (kind of like a cross of the Hogwarts ceiling and the mirror from Beauty and the Beast.) Leo gave her a special gift, earrings that looked like the stars in the night sky. Leo got them from the elders, so they enable her to orb when she is wearing them. Her orbs are pink, not blue.

Talents: Phaedra's talents are that she plays the piano, has an amazing voice, loves, and is patient with children, and animals. She loves horses and cats. She has a pet mountain lion named Mira, who is protective over Phaedra, but she is not randomly violent towards others. Phaedra love to go horse back riding and she love to swim.

Now that that is over with, on with my first chapter.

**Chapter One: The Castle of Memories **

I stood in front of those large doors, It was a little warm outside but I did not want to go inside. I was in my father's world. I never knew Sirius Black, I grew up in my mothers world. A world of whitelighters, witches, wizards, demons, warlocks, gods, goddess's, faeries, you name it and I've seen it. I stood there, and for the first time in my life, I was scared. I was a twenty three year old orphan , and no family to speak of. Our world had killed them, so I turned to my fathers world. I finally reached to grasp the handles, but before my hands even touched them, they swung open. There stood the most intimidating woman I had ever seen.

"You are Phaedra Halliwell I presume?" She continued to stare at me with those critical green eyes.

"Actually Madam, it is Phaedra Black, I have taken my fahter's name."

"Very well, Miss Black. I am Headmistress McGonnagol. I will show you to your chambers, and then you will get ready for dinner, which is formal tonight. It will be at six o'clock sharp. You will be introduced to the other faculty, as well as the Minister of Magic, and your project, Severus Snape. To make your password all you have to do is say it to the poirtrait. An escort will be here at five fifty to take you to the Great Hall. Goodbye." With that she disappeared behind her billowing green robes. It sort of reminded me of the Wizard of Oz.

I looked down at Mira, who now stood faithfully by my side, staring up at me with her bright yellow eyes. I looked up at the painting of the women with black hair and green eyes sitting next to a wishing well. She stared back. "White Light." I spoke this softly, but she heard me nonetheless. The door swung open and I stepped in, carrying my only trunk. What I saw was amazing. There was a large king size bed covered with a gold canopy, with silk, burgundy blankets, and black and gold pillows. The north wall is a large window which overlooks the courtyard, which is covered in snow at the moment. To my left is a door which was left unexplored. To the right of my bed is another door, and a fireplace is at the foot of my bed, with a large black leather arm chair at in front of it. Mira looks up at me, nods her head in approval, walks over and curls up by the chair. I make my way to the door on the left, it is a bathroom, decked in pink and gold. There is a picture of a mermaid with black hair and green eyes sitting on a rock on the north wall. The bathtub is gigantic, almost as big as a small pool, it is surrounded by candles. Everything, including the sink, is done in a simple black marble with gold knobs. I leave the bathroom to check out the other door. Mira is fast asleep. I open the door and look in, it is a large walk in closet, the south wall is one large mirror and in the Middle of the room is a round, black sofa, everything else is decked out in burgundy. This definitely was the castle of memories. Everything I was looking at was giving me major déjà vu. I retrieve my trunk and drag it in. I love this trunk. It is identical to Marry Poppin's bag, only it is a trunk. It can fit anything and everything in it. I unpack my clothes, shoes, and then my accessories. I put a couple of my own pillows on the bed. I look at my watch and noticed that the hands are all stuck on five o five. I rush to get ready for dinner. I look at my hair and I notice that it is brown at the moment. I went to the closet and grabbed a light pink, one strap dress, floor length with a slit to my knees. I grabbed my white lace high heals. My eyes are black as I stare into the mirror. I then begin to twist my hair into a loose bun. I slip into my dress and continue to put on some silver eye shadow and some mascara. I put on the earrings that Uncle Leo gave me, which the elders gave him. I then look for the silver, heart shaped locket, which my best friend Lisa gave me for my birthday. She knew my style so well; it was simple but still elegant. It has the picture of my mother in it, and the only picture I have of my father. As I look in to the mirror, I decided that this was as good as it was going to get. I lace up my shoes, and I grab my white lace shawl, just as there is a knock at my door. Mira looks up from her spot on the floor. "Easy girl. Go back to sleep. I will be back later." Another knock. The man standing at my door has black hair, blue eyes, and a tan complexion. He is wearing a black suit and a sky blue tie. Hello Miss. I am Abraham Snape. I was asked to escort you to the Great hall for dinner. Shall we?" His voice was as smooth as silk. "Certainly." I put my arm in his and shut the door. "My name is Phaedra Black. Are you…were you related to Severus Snape?" We slowly began to descend the stairs.

"Yes. He was my brother. I have tried to talk to him, to get him to stop this madness, but it just isn't working. With all do respect, I don't see how you can help him." He smiled at me sheepishly.

"Well actually, it is all very simple. In my world I am a psychiatrist. I f I can help my people with their issues, then why can't I at least try and help Severus move on?" I continue to look at him, and he looks deep in thought. "Are you all right Mr. Snape?"

"Please, call me Abe." He still hasn't answered me and we kept on walking. "Alright. But only if you call me Phaedra."

"Well Phaedra, here we are. Are you ready to go in?" I took a deep breath; this was going to be a long evening.

**A.N: Well I hope that everyone enjoyed my first chapter. Please review, the next chapter will be up sometime next week, probably Tuesday. **


End file.
